


Soft

by Hyunjinscft



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Never - Freeform, Oneshot, do i regret this, i cried uwus, i did this rather than studying, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin is soft, seungjin oneshot, soft, stray kids - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjinscft/pseuds/Hyunjinscft
Summary: Seungjin is soft and i cried uwus while writing this





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Im suprised youre actually reading this

[hyunjin pov]  
Hyunjin saw seungmin as the softest thing on the earth.

 

No kidding hes a big softie even tough he may seem sometimes mean but he has a soft side wich makes me go uwu. 

 

Everytime he smiles i smile too. His smile was spreading happiness all over me. Hes like my everyday source of happiness.

 

Softest thing about seungmin is defienetly when we guddle.

 

I feel like im hugging a soft pillow. I move closer to seungmin and he wraps his ams more tightly on me. And sing him to sleep. 

 

In awhile i see that hyunjin is in a deep sleep. I brushed his fluffy hair and kissed him on the forehead and whispered "i love you"

 

I was happy where i was with hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short but hope you guys like it  
> Ig @hyunjinscft


End file.
